


The Kasamatsu Family

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio is about to introduce Kise to his family... Or is it the opposite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kasamatsu Family

“Senpaaaaii,” he whined, “I’m scared!” it was theatrical and childish, but Kasamatsu knew, just by looking into his eyes, that Kise was serious. More than scared, he was probably panicking, if he was scared enough to pretend it was just another one of those whines to annoy Kasamatsu. 

He sighed, trying to sound as comforting as he possibly could, “calm down, Kise. It’s going to be ok,” he said, patting his head awkwardly as he tried to suppress his own anxiety. Honestly, he was a little nervous. But, rather than being about how his family would react to Kise, it was about how _Kise_ would react to his family. He was scared that maybe they got too friendly too quickly – a possibility with alarmingly high likeability – and some _incidents_ from Kasamatsu’s childhood would be revealed. 

“But, senpai, what if they kick me?” he whined, and the way he looked genuinely concerned about it just made him want to do exactly that, and he felt a nerve starting to twitch.

“Why the fuck would my family kick you, Kise?”

“Well, you must have learnt that with _someone_!” he tried to stay whining, but a grin was showing in his face. Kasamatsu pressed his hand against his temple. Stupid blonde. Kise sighed, the look of worry now back to his eyes and all the acting stopped right there, and a genuine tone of fear could be heard when he said, “but what if they hate me?”

Kasamatsu slapped the back of his head playfully. It didn’t hurt. “Oi, like that’s a possibility.” Then a mocking smile showed, “Are you telling me that Kise Ryouta, copycat of the Generation of Miracles, famous model, with tons of fangirls chasing him around, is scared of talking to 5 new people? I’m disappointed, honestly.”

Unexpectedly, this actually didn’t make Kise annoyed. He was just more embarrassed. “I’m serious, senpai.” He said, pouting a bit, looking like a little kid. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, but he could tell he was saying the truth. “What if they don’t think I’m good enough to date you? What if they tell me to stay away? I don’t know what I would do!” He was almost crying now, his mouth trembling, the pout still on. Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes again, because really, he was an idiot.

“My parents are not like that, you moron. It’s going to be just fine,” his voice died off and he looked away as the next part came out, “as if anybody could hate you anyways.”

“Aaah, really?” Now Kise was back to normal, a huge grin on his face, looking very pleased. Kasamatsu bite his cheek. “You don’t have an overprotective Aniki that will threat to chop my dick off if I make you cry?”

He sighed heavily. “No, Kise, I don’t.” He really needed to rethink his choices in life. Why the hell was he in love with such a idiot? “I’m the oldest, actually. And I just have sisters.” Then he smiled playfully, “I can’t promise that they won’t chop your dick off though. I think everyone has this urge once in a while.”

Kise pouted, “so mean!”

Xxx

“Sorry for intruding,” Kise said cheerfully. Kasamatsu could see his hands shaking, and without thinking reached to grab them. Kise looked at him, surprised. It wasn’t like it was the first time Kasamatsu would go for him when he knew Kise wasn’t feeling well; he knew senpai was a good person. Rather, he was surprised he could see through his façade so well, when no one else could. He inhaled deeply, taking courage along with the air. That’s right. He didn’t need to be with anyone else. Not with Kasamatsu. He smiled, a genuine one this time, and Kasamatsu smiled back.

“I’m home,” he said, and was immediately greeted by three energetic girls. They all were incredibly similar – with the same black hair and blue eyes. They all were also much younger than Kasamatsu, the oldest of them being 10. The other was 7, and the last one, 5. Kise immediately started laughing, earning puzzled looks from all the members of the family.

“My, my,” he said, “that’s why you’re always kicking me? Because that’s how you treat your younger sisters?” he giggled, “is Kasamatsu-senpai always mean with you, too?”

“Shut up, Kise,” he looked mortified, and that just made Kise wants to know the answer more. 

“He is!” the youngest one agreed, shaking her head accusingly, “he is always trying to use being the oldest as an excuse to get things his eye!” her arms were crossed, and the look in her face was almost betrayed. Kise chuckled, imagining the same look on Kasamatsu’s face. Five minutes ago, it would have been impossible, but they are so incredibly similar, Kise could see it instantly. He tried not to laugh. 

“I know, I know!” he complained, using the exact same tone of voice of her, “he does that at school, too! Can you believe it?”

All three of them nodded in sync. 

“Tch, stop that, Ryouta!” he grabbed the back of his collar, annoyed, but also embarrassed. 

Now, the oldest of the girls was looking at Kasamatsu in disapproval. “Onii-chan, you aren’t going to introduce him to us? And you shouldn’t grab his shirt like that! He’s our guest, have some respect!”

“A-ah, sorry.”

He let go of Kise’s shirt, looking embarrassed. Again, he laughed. He never expected this to be so fun.

“You’re lowering your head to a 10-year-old? I definitely should have come sooner!”

“S-shut up!” he bite his cheek again, “she’s right, that’s all. I might be your senpai, but here you’re my guest, so I have to treat you with respect.”

Kise giggled, “I don’t really care about that, _senpai_. I just want to spend some time with you! Oh, and since it looks you’re going to take forever to introduce me to your sisters, let me do it myself! Hi, I’m Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu’s teammate… And his boyfriend, too!” he smiled cheerfully, and Kasamatsu looked like he could _die_.

The ten-year-old blinked, “Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

“He doesn’t take care of me!” Yukio objected, pointing an accusative finger at him, “do you have _any_ idea how much trouble I get in because of him? I’m the one who takes care!” 

The girl rolled her eyes, and Kise wanted to take a picture. _The female, ten years old version of senpai was right there, in front of him!_ They were absolutely alike, it was amazing. 

“Anyways. I’m Nagisa,” he pointed at the seven-year old, who so far had talked nothing and was looking away from Kise, “this is Hana,” then he pointed at the 5 years old, “and this is Fuuko,” she was smiling at him. 

“It’s nice to meet Onii-chan’s boyfriend!” Fuuko said, raising a hand in the air and smiling. Again, Kise resisted the urge to take some photos.

“Yukiocchi, you never told me you had such cute siblings!”

“They are cute until you start living with them,” he answered, but it was obvious that Kasamatsu really loved his siblings. Though they look super hyperactive and hard to deal with, they also look very caring. They, together, look like a real family. Kise smiled, a wide and bright one, as he started ruffling Hana’s hair. It was almost as soft as Kasamatsu’s. Almost. Because no feeling could match the one he had when he touched senpai like that, “it’s nice to meet you too, Hana-chan,” he smiled.

“Ah… Nice to meet you, Kise-san…” she answered shyly, and he just smiled in return.

This was so much easier than he had thought.

Xxx

It was also much better, Kise thought as he heard Nagisa and the others complaining more and more about Kasamatsu being a mean brother, and how mortified he looked when Kise started telling them stories from the Kaijou team, _embarrassing_ stories, like how Kasamatsu was unable to talk to any girl from the school. 

“But Onii-chan talks to us!” Fuuko pointed, looking confused. Kasamatsu was making lunch, and Kise was trying really hard not to stare at him in an apron, flushed red face as he bit his lip and sometimes brought some to his mouth to taste. He looked so cute.

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re his sisters! Kasamatsu can’t talk to any girl other than you and Kaa-chan,” he explained, happy smile just widening at the way Kasamatsu pressed his hand against his temple, annoyed.

“Is that why he’s gay?” Hana asked.

Kise nearly fell off his chair from laughing so hard, Kasamatsu’s spoon hitting his face, but he didn’t mind.

Xxx

“Aren’t you making too much food?” Kise asked, taking a look at Kasamatsu’s food. It smelled wonderfully. He tried to take something from the fridge to eat, and Kasamatsu hit his hand with the spoon. 

“Don’t even think about it, moron,” he crossed his arms, “and Kaa-chan and Otou-san are coming too, obviously. I did say I was going to introduce you to my family, didn’t I?”

“Oh,” was all Kise could come up with, his stomach suddenly twisting inside him. He’d forgotten about them. Kasamatsu’s parents. How would them react to him?

“Ryouta, it’s al –“ he began to say, but was cut off by a suddenly burst into the house. It was Kasamatsu’s mother. 

“My, what a tiresome day!” she said, but her smile said otherwise. “Hmm, your food smells wonderful as always, Yu-chan!” she said as she entered the kitchen. She had blue eyes as wonderful and burning as Yukio’s, but somehow warmer, irradiating some kind of “mother” aura. “You must be Kise-kun,” she said, smiling directly at him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too! Thank you for letting me have lunch with you!” the words came out a little more nervous and shaky than he had originally planned, but Kasamatsu’s mother didn’t seem to mind. She looked at him for a few seconds, “my, Yu-chan, you did get yourself a really handsome boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“Thank you for the surprised tone,” he replied, annoyed. Kasamatsu’s mother just chuckled. “I’m not that much of an eyesore.” 

“Eh? What the hell, Kasamacchi! You’re beautiful!” he replied indignantly without thinking, and then realized the kind of language he was using. _In Kasamatsu’s house_. “Ah… Sorry…” he looked at his feet, cheeks and ears clearly red from embarrassment and fear, and Kasamatsu was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to bring him here.

“Such a wonderful boy,” she replied, “no need to be so embarrassed! Not everyone in this family is strict like Yu-chan. But deep down, he likes it, or else he wouldn’t be with you,” she winked at them, smiling knowingly, and Kasamatsu took it all back. It was a terrible idea. He was so embarrassed. Why must his family do his to him?

But well, at least that seemed to calm Ryouta down, because he giggled, “I’m glad to know not everyone here is mean like senpai,” he started to complain, and suddenly the whole conversation about Kasamatsu was back, but it was 10 times _better_ (or worse, if you ask Kasamatsu) because Kaa-chan was there to tell _all_ Kasamatsu’s embarrassing childhood stories, like the time he was so excited about a basketball game he peed his pants when he was 6, and by the time Kise left the house, well, Kasamatsu’s reputation was completely ruined.

“Thank you for embarrassing me,” he complained. His mother just laughed.

“You did get yourself an amazing boyfriend,” he answered, “I like him. He’s gentle and kind. He spent the whole time paying attention to us, even your siblings. Also, he is clearly very in love with you and would do anything to take care of you,” she patted Yukio’s head, “I’m glad.”

“Thank you…” he mumbled, and he knew she was right.


End file.
